Strategic Meddling
by KuroSakura-chan
Summary: Mitsunari Ishida was not usually an easily confused person, but now he's unable to fathom what was happening. He always wasn't one to notice, or care much, about people's relationships, but Yukimura was his friend, and he was, oddly, fond of Keiji. He would never admit to it, but now, he was going to meddle, if only to find out what had caused the strange behavior.


Title: Strategic Meddling

By: KuroSakura/KuroSakura-chan

Category: Warriors Orochi

Summary: Mitsunari Ishida was not usually an easily confused person, but now he's unable to fathom what was happening. He always wasn't one to notice, or care much, about people's relationships, but Yukimura was his friend, and he was, oddly, fond of Keiji. He would never admit to it, but now, he was going to meddle, if only to find out what had caused the strange behavior.

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort,

Couples: Yukimura/Keiji, Mitsunari/Sakon, Mitsunari/Cao Pi,

Warnings: 1st Person, Yaoi,

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors Orochi.

A/N: This is written for a friend, who's a fan of Strategic Difficulties. As such, just think of this as a little excerpt from SD that wasn't part of the actual story and got tossed. 'Course, now I need to actually integrate it, since this sort of thing will have repercussions...Frick.

…

-Mitsunari-

Something is wrong. More than usual, because nothing has really been right since Sakon showed up and made it clear he wasn't leaving without me. But, this is different. This has to do with Yukimura, and apparently, Keiji.

Yukimura has been a bit...skittish and withdrawn around Keiji since Kanetsugu joined us. I hate to think that Kanetsugu has been the cause of this slowly-widening rift between Yukimura and Keiji, but I am, unfortunately, very realistic. Kanetsugu does not...approve of Keiji for Yukimura. When Yukimura first informed us of his relationship with the wild man, Kanetsugu and I had several long nights of discussions to decide whether we would be wholly supportive, which was my personal opinion, or if we should support Yukimura's decision to find a lover, but to encourage him to pursue someone else, which was Kanetsugu's personal opinion.

We agreed to be wholly supportive, on the condition that Yukimura be truly happy. And everything seemed to be going well until now. Was there something that happened? Or has Kanetsugu just decided that he could not put aside his misgivings about Keiji and started to whisper into Yukimura's ear that Keiji was not what he needed?

I need the answers to these questions, but I cannot just accuse Kanetsugu of manipulating our friend. However, Keiji mentioned to me that he planned to travel with Sakon and Cao Pi tonight, so I can at least get Yukimura alone while Kanetsugu is meditating.

I look outside and study the location of the sun. Yes. Kanetsugu should just be finishing dinner and heading into his rooms to meditate. Yukimura will be seeing Keiji off, which means that I can catch him on his way back inside. An offer of after-dinner tea, and that should open us to discussion, which I'm sure I can lead into Yukimura telling me whatever the problem he is having happens to be.

My plan formulated, I bustle around the room, readying it for tea and visitors. It always takes awhile for Cao Pi to get ready to leave, so there is no concern of my missing Yukimura on his way back in. Once satisfied by the state of my rooms, I gather up my fan, slip it into my sleeve, and leave my room. I walk through the halls, acknowledging the few people I pass who greet me. I step into the doorway that leads out to the courtyard, just catching the tail-end of the procession leaving. Yukimura stands, watching until the dust settles, then turns to trudge back inside.

"Lord Mitsunari!" He exclaims upon seeing me, hurrying up to stand level with me. "I had not thought you would come to see them off."

"I did not come to see them. I came to extend an invitation to you for tea." I respond, seeing Yukimura's slight wince. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, of course not. I would be honored to have tea with you." He answered. I nod, then turn and lead the way back to my room. Once inside and settled comfortably on our mats with full cups of tea, he looks at me, then looks away quickly. "Lord Mitsu-I, I am sorry. Mitsunari. Are you sure you are not being too hard on Lord Sakon? He truly loves you, and...I am sorry. It is not my place to question your choices."

"You are welcome to ask question, Yukimura, do not fret that I will think you are being too forward." I say, then sip my tea. "However, my situation is...complicated, or so I feel. I...I truly love Sakon, but I feel much the same for Cao Pi. I do not know whom to choose."

"I would choose he who truly loved you. You deserve to be loved for yourself, Mitsunari. Of that, I am sure." Yukimura says confidently.

I eye him speculatively. This is a side of Yukimura I do not often see, unless we are on the battlefield. I rather like hearing him assert his beliefs, and this is something that Keiji brings out of him. "I thank you for that, Yukimura. You are a true friend. But what you said has intrigued me. Is there something you are not sure of?" I ask, watching as he flushes slightly.

"May I ask you a question?" I nod my agreement. "Would...Would knowing that someone you loved had worked for Orochi be a reason you would leave that person?"

I think about this. This, unfortunately, does sound as though Kanetsugu had something to do with Yukimura's indecision. "I do not think it would affect my love of another. There are myriad reasons why someone would choose to work for Orochi. I did, after all, for quite some time. Does it matter to you, Yukimura?"

"Well..." Yukimura bites his bottom lip, chewing it a little. It is something he does he when he is confused. "Fighting for Orochi was not honorable, although people be-spelled cannot be blamed for what they did. But to choose to fight for Orochi simply because..."

"Yukimura." He looks up at me. "Keiji loves you with everything in him, of that I can assure you. And yes, he worked for Orochi, willingly, and has made no apologies for doing so. But I would not ask that of him. He chose to work for us, humanity, on his own. He is a warrior who follows his own code of honor. He never breaks that honor, although I imagine he would for you. This is something you have to decide on your own: whether Keiji's working for Orochi because of Orochi's power is something you can live with, or if you cannot. But, I do wish to say, that until recently, you had seemed happy, and that is what I want for you." There. I don't think I can do anything else in this. Yukimura has to decide whether he wants to be happy with Keiji, or if his honor will not allow it.

Yukimura nods slowly. "You are right, Mitsunari. Thank you for your advice." We spend another hour drinking and talking before Yukimura retires to his own rooms for the night.

I clean up the cups and pot, roll up the mats and put them away. Opening my garden door, I step down into the garden and sit on the step, enjoying the peaceful night. As I watch the fireflies float around, I decide that I will have to warn Kanetsugu from ever doing something to destroy Yukimura's happiness again. Of course, that brings up my own happiness, and the choice I must make soon.

The wind ruffles my hair lightly, and I close my eyes. Choose the one who loves me for me...Yes, Yukimura, that is sound advice. Thank you for being a true friend, my friend.

…

Cao Pi, Sakon, and Keiji return after two days. I am getting closer to my own decision, so I put in an appearance to greet them as they return, much to Zhen Ji's dismay. However, I do not approach either Sakon or Cao Pi, so the woman has nothing to concern herself over.

Yukimura and Kanetsugu are also in attendance, standing to my right. Once Keiji dismounts, Yukimura jogs up to him, setting a hand on the larger man's arm. Keiji looks to Yukimura, who says something, then grins. As Keiji envelops Yukimura in a bone-crushing hug, I step closer to Kanetsugu. "This will be the last time you do anything to destroy Yukimura's happiness, are we clear?" I say in undertones, so we are not heard.

"I do not think he is the right man for Yukimura." Kanetsugu replies, also as quiet.

"And that is your right, but Yukimura is happy, which is all that matters to me. I will not tolerate you trying to take that away because Keiji does not fit your honor, Kanetsugu." He looks at me defiantly for a few moments, but eventually drops his gaze.

"You are right. I will...swallow my misgivings."

"Good." With that, I return to my rooms. I have my own problems to take care of now.

A/N: Goodness, this was a long time coming. But here you are, I hope you enjoy.


End file.
